The present invention relates to the detection of luminescence. More particularly, the invention relates to novel apparati and methods for the detection of photoluminescence, and for the generation and detection of chemiluminescence, using a detector having a liquid-core waveguide (LCW).
In commercial, conventional, and state-of-the-art LCW photoluminescence detectors, the exciting illumination is provided axially with respect to the main axis of the detector tube. These prior-art luminescence detectors require monochromators and focusing optics. The present invention provides LCW luminescence detectors which can operate without monochromators or focusing optics, and provides a novel method for the generation of chemiluminescence.